The Pair that never Existed
by Xx Organization 13's Roxas Xx
Summary: this is basically an anti sasusaku and is based on the efforts of sakura on trying to win over her beloved sasuke.But obstacles await her in order to woo him over. See her dispicable displays of affection in this story


A/N:-I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR NARUTO.

ANTI- SASUSAKU

THE PAIR THAT NEVER EXISTED

Note: some sentences are in Japanese there written at the end.

There he was, sitting on his desk with no emotion whatsoever. But there was more that only I could see. His eyes were scintillating, his hair was flowing the breeze and he was smirking. Oh! How I felt I would faint if I saw him again, but I couldn't resist. I was tempted on staring at Uchiha Sasuke.

I could hear my heartbeat increase as I saw him and heard him say,

"What are you looking at, Sakura?"

"Nothing it's just that…." I couldn't utter anything else. My heart skipped a beat when he just looked at me.

"EHHHH!" I squealed as Naruto poked my back.

"Um…. Sakura-Chan…" whispered Naruto

"NANI O NARUTO! HOUTTEAITE! AITAI SASUKE-KUN" I shouted really loud, I don't know why but I was very irritated with Naruto presence but then I blushed. WHY? You ask because the whole class was looking at me. They started laughing and then Kakashi sensei calmly said, 'Sakura, don't be so loud.'

I was red from that and looked at Sasuke; he was…..staring into space. UGHHHHH! This made me frustrated and I decided I have to tell, I just have. But what if he doesn't accept me what if he laughs. I just have to stay positive.

"So Sakura what is the answer?" asked Kakashi – sensei. HWHAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS ASKING A QUESTION!

"Um…" either I Haruno Sakura was stammering or stalling.

"DEPENDS, on the question." I can't believe I said that. I might give him the hint that I was zoned out.

"Uh... Seems you zoned out." Exactly what I thought sensei would say. He looked disappointed and Sasuke looked handsome and Naruto looked like a goof.

The bell rang and Kakashi –sensei was shuffling his papers, drinking his coffee and was about to leave to read his book but he called to me.

"Sakura!" motioned with hand to come here. I was angry at NARUTO for talking to me in class. I was trying to ignore sensei. I was going towards the door and I cried, "Mate! Naruto!"

Kakashi-sensei blocked my way and gave me a look. A look of anger, then pointed to towards the seats and I followed.

"Atama ni kita." Said Kakashi -sensei narrowing his eyes, "Nani o?"

"Yada sensei." I replied as a bead of sweat ran down my cheek.

" okay enjoy your break!" As his eyes screamed happiness. Yes it was an awkward moment but yet this led me to someone, unexpected.

" Kakashi – sensei, where do want me to put these?" said a man with black hair, and books in front of his face. He seemed familiar…He put the copies on the table and I saw him.

He was MY prince charming with dark raven hair and weird clothes.

"Watashi Sakura-des, oname wa?" I asked as I grinned and rubbed my hands together.

He turned around slowly and then he said as he smiled, "Sai-des."

I felt my heart beat, I was about to ask him to join me for lunch but my elbow…knocked out sensei's coffee.

"uhhu!" sai screamed as he fell back.

" ehhh!" I grabbed sai's arm and pulled him close as I whimpered. Kakashi-sensei swooped down and grabbed the mug with the coffee in it. He was then looking at us. I felt so embarrassed and blushed red, it looked like I was hugging sai and yet I felt complete. He got up and gently pushed me away.

I turned towards the door and blush and shrieked in my cute tone, "Gomenasai!"

" Iie. It was my fault gomen." Sai smiled as he bowed down low.

"Don't you two have break?" Kakashi-sensei pointed towards the door.

I rubbed my head, grabbed sai's hand and went out of the door.

Sai was sitting two centimeters away from me on the bench. I looked at him with a smile, blushed and then looked at my bento box. Sai was busy in something, I leaned closer. Closer and closer.

"Sakura –san nani deska?" he asked as a bead of sweat leaped down his forehead to his cheek.

"Just looking. Hey! You're a good artist. How do you draw that? I wanna take lessons from you." Things just bursted out of my mouth, I smacked my forehead and then blushed.

I saw Sasuke-kun coming, I was so excited. He was alone walking silently under the scintillating sunlight.

Sasuke-kun was smirking. I pondered on what happened. Was he smirking because of the class incident or something else? I felt very agitated after looking at Sasuke-kun, but I couldn't let this simple fear of embarrassment get in my way. I jumped of the bench and waved my arm screaming

"SASUKE-KUN! Join me for lunch?"

"I have better things to do." He replied solemnly. I watch him walk away until he sauntered into the school building.

I sat down back on the bench as tears rolled down my cheek.

"Sakura- san daijyobu ka?" I could hear sai's voice tingle in my ear.

"Naze ka? *sniff*Naze ka?" I hugged sai and bursted into tears. I could feel he was uncomfortable. He seemed baffled.

I stooped crying and stood up wiping my face. 'That's it by the end of this whole story my GOAL will be making Sasuke-kun mine! I will end this charade Sasuke-kun and won't loose you to anyone!'

End of chapter 1

Sentences in English:

NANI O HOUTTEAITE! AITAI what the hell! Stop it. I'm looking at …..Mate! Means wait

Atama ni kita: I'm disappointed.

Yada: nothing

Oname wa: what's your name

Naze ka: why


End file.
